Beast
by Aries Vincere
Summary: A collection of my best Beast Boy oneshots. 1.30.06 Hello, Good Friend: Beast Boy finds an unexpected talk with someone could lead to so much more. [BBx? slight yaoi]
1. Whirlwind

This story is very short, so don't expect a lot, but I think you'll find it heart-felt and easy to relate to (I hope). It is inspired by the song "Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park. Enjoy. -Jason

DISCLAIMER: Of course I do not own the Teen Titans and all lyrics stated in the story belong to Linkin Park and Warner Bros. Records. Suing me will cost you more money than I can even afford to give you. :)  
-------------------------------------------------------------

_Memories consume,  
Like opening the wound,  
I'm picking me apart again.  
You all assume,  
I'm safe here in my room,  
Unless I try to start again._

Beast Boy stood on the flat, dark roof of Titan Tower just like he had done for weeks. he stood watching the sunrise; a beautful, glistening painting of early dawn that nothing in this world could compare to. Clouds of red and orange decorated the new day, and a morning sea breeze ruffled his emerald hair and gently hit his face as he stood watching Jump City's quiet horizon. "But that won't last long," he thought. "Nothing ever does..."

_I don't want to be the one,  
The battles always choose,  
'Cause inside I realize,  
That I'm the one confused._

The tears came suddenly, rolling down his cold, thin cheeks. He had been lied to before; he could always handle lies. But Terra...  
"You lying bitch," he whispered in agony. He had felt so love, so much caring, and in the end, it meant nothing...

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate,  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I know it's not alright,  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
Tonight._

He had a mission, he had a purpose. While all of that sounded heroic and just, it didn't mean anything to him.  
Did anyone know the real Beast Boy? Did they even care? "Great, now I'm feeling sorry for myself," he angrily scolded himself.

_Clutching my cure,  
I tightly lock the door,  
I try to catch my breath again.  
I hurt much more,  
Than anytime before,  
I had no options left again._

Suddenly Raven's mysterious, gorgeous face came into his mind. "Do I love her? Does she love me?" he asked himself. No one said life was easy...

_I'll paint it on the walls,  
'Cause I'm the one at fault,  
I'll never fight again,  
And this is how it ends._

He couldn't stand it anymore; he knew he wouldn't be able to move on unless he knew the truth, and lately, it seemed he couldn't have THAT. It was time to be man and muster up some courage. He took one last look at the morning Sun, and went down the stairs to meet his destiny.


	2. Resurrection

**Resurrection- _a song fic one-shot to Linkin Park's "Part of Me"_**

I could it feel it. I could feel the beast tearing, ripping, begging to be free. All this time I had forced it down, away from who I thought I was. The pain etched into my veins slowly, driving me closer to the brink of insanity with each passing day. I held on, determined not to betray the people I loved and cared about…

Part of me won't go away  
Every day reminded how much I'm hated  
Weighted against the consequences,  
Can't live without it so it's senseless  
Want to cut it out of my soul  
And just live with a gaping hole  
Take control of my life  
Wash out all the burnt taste  
I made the problems in the first place

Then, one day, I let go. I felt my mind clouded by the true person that I had been hiding for so long. My heart felt free; the true feelings had taken control. The last of the illusion screamed to hold on with one last plea, but it was ignored. A new day of new beginnings was shining in the horizon; I wasn't about to give that up…

Freedom can be frightening if you've never felt it  
Once it's been dealt with  
You feel like you've been touched by something angelic  
And then melted down into a pool of peace  
Cease to be,  
The animal you used to be  
Removed the broken parts you know were wrong,  
And feel the calm when the problems all gone,  
And then you start to see  
A little piece of yourself that you can't let be

Instinct guided me into this life; I had cut the strings that once held me so close. Memories washed away like a new tide, then ceased to exist. I didn't have to say good bye, and I didn't have to hope anymore. It was that day that I began to truly believe. I had the power to change things. Change them into the way I wanted them. Time would not heal these wounds.

Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams violently, silently  
Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams violently, silently  
This part of me won't go away.


	3. Open Your Eyes

Alright, so, thought I'd update Beast with another one-shot, just… because, OK! Crimson Shadows will be on the backburner this time. Anyway, my birthday is coming up (March 25th) so I decided to try a little something different with my stories. Enjoy! –Jason

**Open Your Eyes**- a song fic one-shot to Goldfinger's "Walk Away"

Genre: Romance/Spiritual

_They say people have their ways  
And people stay the same  
Accept the way it is  
Accept that things don't change  
Some people make it worse  
Some people don't want to listen  
In the end it all works out  
In the end, they learn their lesson_

Beast Boy sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor, dreaming. Today was his seventeenth birthday; what kind of teenager wouldn't be bursting with pride and happiness? Well, one green changeling was not.

"I wish you guys were here with me," Beast Boy whispered to the darkness, holding a worn and scratched photo of the family he could never remember: his parents. All his life, he was told what to do, where to go, what to say. He had always had to be the one who stayed strong, who coasted through each day. Where was his life going? Was he destined to walk with the emptiness?

Beast Boy was thrown out of his dream world by a rapid pounding on his door. "Beast Boy, it's Raven. May I come in?"

"If you have to," he said, sighing. She slid the door open and saw him sitting there with a photo, looking like a lonely, lost child. "I heard you talking to yourself. Is everything OK?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine," he smiled awkwardly. "I guess I'm just, excited. That's all." Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're lying to me." Beast Boy flinched.

"I think you forget that I'm a mind-reader," she said. "Now, if you're willing to let me, I want to help you." Beast Boy looked at her with those stunning, shining emerald eyes, then found tears creeping up to them. "Raven, you know better than anyone how it is to deal with emotions. We're a lot alike, you know. I guess I've been hiding how I really am for a long time." "And how do you really feel?" "…Resentment."

_But I don't believe this shit  
I know I can make things better  
I know it will take some work  
But I'm not afraid of the dirt_

Beast Boy handed the photograph to Raven. "This is all I have. A picture. I can't remember anything about them." Raven studied the picture for a moment then looked at him. "You don't need a picture or memory to remember your parents Beast Boy…"

_I want to give you life  
I want to give you shelter  
I want to take away your pain  
I want to give you freedom  
I want to educate the world  
I want to educate my parents  
I want to turn all the wrongs right  
And save the lives I can_

"…all you need is this," she said, placing a hand on his heart. "Their love for you doesn't die, Beast Boy. It stays there and protects you. Love burns brighter than any candle or light. Devotion is the never-ending story of life."

_They say people have their ways  
And people stay the same  
Accept the way it is  
I know that I can change_

Beast Boy's tears ran down his face, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't ashamed. Then, as a gesture of affection, Raven drew Beast Boy into a tight hug. The love shared between them at that moment made the changeling's heart swell with warmth and pure joy; it was almost overwhelming. "Raven, thanks for being my light…"

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_I could never walk away from you_

_Walk away_

_Walk away…_


	4. Eternal Nightmares

**Eternal Nightmares**- including my original poem/song in progress, **Trend**.

Beast Boy could run all he wanted, but a destination would never be reached. The world watched him with burning eyes that never slept. Every corner, every step, would lead to a crumbling end. He had to keep moving…

_This week the trend, is to let go of the steering wheel and crash and burn,_

_stay caught in the wreckage waiting for my turn._

_This week the trend, is to let the chips fall where they may,_

_cancel all my plans and tell you to just go away._

He was too afraid to look back; his past was back there. He would never go back, not now, after working so hard to leave all that behind. _"But it was never truly gone,_" Beast Boy thought miserably. How could he have been so blind, so stupid? He had let his guard down, and now there was Hell to pay…

_This week the trend, was to forget everything that I wanted to be,_

_Just to get away from this conformity._

_This week the trend, was to wallow in my selfish heart,_

_Grabbing piece after piece and pulling it apart._

The midnight shadows crept in and out, forming a steady evilness about the alley. How long could he keep this charade up? _"It'll end. Right here, right now,"_ the changeling thought angrily. He was tired of playing the victim. He would take control of his own destiny…

_This week the trend, was to make some changes that were way overdue,_

_reshaping my life into something anew._

_This week the trend, I realize has repeated itself all over again,_

_remembering those demons that haunted me way back then._

Beast Boy knew he would probably die, but he wouldn't let his life pass him by. Too much was on the line now; it was all or nothing. He would go out fighting, like a real man would. Like his father…

He took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of his most feared enemy… himself.

_This week the trend, was to rewind and start all over again._

_This week the trend, was to refuse to let this be the end._

_This week the trend, I'll start all over again._

_I hope you guys liked this one-shot; I'm trying to prove to myself that I CAN do a good one-shot without romance (even though I love it!). Heh, anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. -Jason_


	5. Hello, Good Friend

I haven't updated my one-shots in a while…sorry about that. :( Anyway, an idea came into my mind and I just had to write it out. I hope you guys enjoy it. This one-shot does contain yaoi, so yeah… let that be your warning.

PS- Remember that these one-shots aren't linked in any way to each other. Thanks.

PPS- The lyrics used to the one-shot are from The Rocket Summer's "Never Knew".

**Beast**

_Hello, Good Friend_

Gar Logan was sitting lazily on the huge, brown couch, daydreaming his life away. A secret was burdening him so deeply, more than any wound could possibly inflict. He was thinking about a certain someone, and how this someone couldn't possibly know the pain they put him through.

"_Why do you always blame me for everything? Why!"_

"_Because you are the one who always screws everything up!"_

"_Because_ _you are the one who always screws everything up_," echoed in Gar's mind, and the pain came back in sudden waves. No one deserved to be treated like he had. It was on many occasions too, not just once or twice…

_I just ran into a few someones today  
Someones that I never really knew  
And I used to think how I had them all so figured out_

The feeling of heartache quickly turned into anger. Gar sat up and walked into the hallway, quickly entering his room and walking back out, communicator in hand.

Back in living room, he flipped open the device and pushed several buttons.

A very-agitated Robin filled the screen, an impatient look on his face. "Yes, Beast Boy? What would you like?"

"I wanna talk. One-on-one. Mano y mano," Gar said sternly. "It's important to me, Robin."

"Can't this wait? I'm in middle of some-"

"No, it can't. This has to happen NOW."

Robin gave him another angry glance. "Fine. Meet me in training room in five."

Gar flipped down the communicator and took a long, deep breath. He was going to make Robin care, whether he liked it or not…

_But no, none of it's true cuz I never knew you  
and now the truth of it is, is I wanna be like you  
So hello, good friend, I wanna be next to you  
For my head for my heart for its true_

Gar waited in the training room for what seems like hours, sitting with his head down on one of the pieces of equipment. Finally, the Boy Wonder entered the through the sliding glass door.

"Alright, Beast Boy, what's on your mind? I'm very busy today."

"That's the problem; you're ALWAYS busy," Gar said, looking up, trying not to his anger overtake him; he already went that route once before.

"I'm the leader, I HAVE to keep working constantly, or the Titans would fall apart," Robin countered, sitting next to the changeling. "What did I do to make you so mad?"

_So I'm burning the thoughts of the things that I once said  
Because you tore down the walls that the world has put inside my head  
And I just get of sick of things that we think, we think we know_

"I just…I don't know. I think you think I don't care about anything, that all I do is joke around and annoy people," Gar said hesitantly.

"Well, you are the team clown. You made yourself that way," Robin noted.

Gar stood up suddenly, his feelings hurt once again. "You don't know anything about me, Robin; that's the whole problem! You see me in a negative light, and I'm so sick of it!"

Robin just looked away. "You know you're just looking for sympathy."

Gar's eyes went wide, and any calmness he had left was gone. He grabbed Robin by the collar, surprising the masked teen. The changeling met Robin's gaze, emerald eyes burning.

"Don't you dare fucking call me a martyr, Dick! My life's been rough, but I accept things the way they are, because they happen for a reason! I'm the last person to complain about my life, and you don't see that! Do I have to rip my fucking skin off to show you the real me!"

_So take me and save me and change me and then make me  
And embrace me and then brave my heart for you  
No, No, cuz I can't go on without you  
And it's time for something new, oh_

The changeling let go of Robin, crying softly. He sat down again, burying his face in his hands. Robin watched Gar for a long time, blinking back tears of his own. In that one simple moment, he had realized what he had done. Memories raced across his brain as he remembered every comment, every rude remark he had made to the changeling. The way Beast Boy looked up to him, looking for that leader…that friendship…

He scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm…sorry, Garfield. You're one of my best friends. Deep down, I knew this all along. I got…wrapped up in my ego."

Beast Boy looked up, eyes red, a slight smile painted on his mint-green face. "Well, your ego isn't THAT big, at least not yet."

He leaned over and looked deeply into the Boy Wonder's masked eyes.

_And as they as strolled along  
My heart broke out in song  
From all the things and the thoughts and assumptions that I had wrong  
See now I'll be on my way to make this claim  
I'll make it famous in everyway  
I'll make it stay when I will say that..._

"Gar...I…" Robin began, and was stopped when the changeling kissed him, so suddenly and yet so right. Robin's eyes went wide with pure shock, but a moment later, he returned the affection.

When they broke, Dick looked at the green teen, in wonderment; speechless.

"You loved me all along, didn't you?" Gar asked, tears, this time of hope, rolling down his cheeks.

"I hid it from myself and everyone else," Robin admitted, looking into those shining emerald eyes. "But now, I feel free. I'm…free."

_No, none of it's true cuz I never knew you  
and now the truth of it is, is I wanna be like you  
So hello, good friend, I wanna be next to you  
For my head for my heart for its true_

Gar's smile gleamed so beautiful, the passion so real. "How will the others take this?"

Robin shook his head, returning that radiant smile. "You analyze things too much…Robin," he said jokingly.

Gar got the joke Dick was making, smiling even wider, if that was possible. The two teens kissed once more, the evening sun casting a glowing aurora around a love discovered…

_So hello, good friend, I wanna be next to you  
For my head for my heart for its true_

_Well, good, bad or just bleh? I really appreciate reviews for this one-shot, because I'm thinking about writing a yaoi. Thanks a bunch! _


End file.
